Immutable Longing
by gildedirises
Summary: Dante is turning alchemists into her new homonculi, so Roy is Lust and Kimbley is Wrath after they are killed in Ishbal. Now Roy is a Colonel by day and runs a House by night. When Roy saves two orphan boys, the Elrics get drawn in to the intrigue. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This one is anime-based, but much of the plot is AU. I'd love to hear what you think.

**Disclaimer:** Hiromu Arakawa is the creator, but like an alchemist I reconstruct her content for my own purposes…

* * *

Jean Havoc was making the rounds of the slums around Central City – prospecting, as he liked to call it. And more often than not, his ventures turned up little more than an interesting tidbit here and there. But tonight, Jean struck gold. Two blond boys in their preteen years, still mostly untarnished by their life in the streets. The older boy had eyes the color of molten gold that burned with a fierce determination that Havoc rarely saw, even in adults on the battlefield. The younger boy was curled up in a fetal position under a filthy blanket, shivering despite the relative heat of the summer night.

Havoc shifted the cigarette dangling from his mouth. He moved closer to the boys, but the golden-eyed youth pulled a menacing looking hunting knife out and waved it before him.

"Stay back," the boy growled threateningly. He looked like a cornered animal, and Jean didn't doubt he would fight back with the same savagery. But then the sick boy started coughing and the preteen's head turned slightly, fear twisting his features. He seemed to be trying to watch his friend and Jean at the same time.

Jean held his hands out, showing empty palms to the boy. "Your friend sounds pretty sick, kid," he ventured. "Seems like you two could use some help."

The boy's head turned a little more back toward his companion, his eyes darting to check on the other boy's condition. "We don't need any help from you! We don't need anybody!" the youth snarled, but his statement lacked conviction and his resolve seemed to deteriorate as his friend continued to cough, flecks of blood staining his lips.

Jean frowned. He knew about this illness. Consumption. It was fairly common in the slums of big cities, where it passed through the people living in over-crowded, filthy conditions like wildfire through a forest. Judging by how thin and pale the boy on the ground was, he had been suffering from it for some time. Jean paused to collect his thoughts. The Boss wouldn't be terribly pleased with him if he brought consumption back to the House and infected the others. Jean would be better off bringing the Boss here to see the kid. Jean's expression softened. There was a light of kindness in his big blue eyes and he rubbed one large palm over the back of his neck. "Look, kid. Your buddy there is dying."

The golden eyes winced in pain and Havoc saw resignation there, as if the boy had been down this road before.

"Unless you want to find yourself all alone in this cold, cruel world, I suggest you stay here and let me bring back someone who can help him."

The boy blinked back tears. His resolve wavered and crumbled. He turned and knelt over his companion who had mercifully stopped coughing. "Al? Alphonse, come on, speak to me!"

The other boy, Al, opened his eyes with difficulty. The hazel eyes were rimmed in red and the boy's vision looked unfocused and hazy, probably from the fever that accompanied consumption. "S'okay, Ed," the boy slurred quietly through his bloodied lips. "Mom's coming." The boy closed his eyes.

Ed, the golden eyed youth, stared in horror at Al for a moment, and then sent a pleading look toward Jean. "Look, I don't care what you want from me. I'll do whatever you want. Just please, please help my brother." Ed turned back to Al. He sat down and lifted the sick boy into his arms. "Don't leave me, Al. Stay with me, please," Ed whispered desperately.

Jean pulled off his coat and draped it over the boys, then crouched down in front of them. He pulled a gun from the holster under his arm. He held it out to Ed in the open palm of his hand. The boy stared at the gun fearfully, and then looked back up into Havoc's face. "Take it," Jean encouraged, holding the gun out toward the boy.

Ed shook his head. "No. I can't – I've never…"

Havoc took one of Ed's hands that were wrapped around his brother and turned it palm up, then placed the gun in it. "You don't have to shoot it. The safety is on. If someone tries to bother you before I get back, use it to scare them off, okay?" He tucked the gun and the boy's hand back under the cover of his coat. A wry grin turned up the corners of Jean's mouth. "Besides, you can think of it as insurance that I'm coming back." Jean put a hand on top of Ed's head and ruffled the dirty blond bangs that hung down over the boy's forehead. "I'll be back as fast as I can."

He stood and glanced around to confirm his bearings before he jogged off down the alley. He could feel the golden eyes watching him as he headed back toward the House by the most expeditious route possible.

* * *

"Get out," Roy Mustang growled at the lanky black-haired figure perched on the edge of his desk. He didn't bother looking up from the accounting books he was going over, trying to convey his utter disdain for the man through body language.

A strong hand, palm emblazoned with a distinctive transmutation circle reached out to grip Roy's chin and force him to look up into yellow eyes that gleamed like a cat's. "C'mon, Roy-boy, why do you want to be that way with your old comrade in arms?" Zolf Kimbley smirked down at him.

Roy knocked the hand aside and turned back to the books, refusing to be baited by the other man.

But Kimbley wasn't done annoying him, and like a big cat he stretched out across the desk, obstructing Mustang's view of the ledger.

"Are you going to make me beg for it?" Zolf purred and Roy felt an involuntary shiver roll down his spine despite his efforts to ignore the man.

Roy licked his lips and raised his dark gaze to take in the sight before him. Kimbley wore black slacks and a white tank top that did little to conceal the hard muscled body beneath it. One booted foot was propped up on Roy's desk and Zolf used an elbow to prop up his head, so his eyes were level with Roy's as Mustang's gaze swept up Kimbley's torso and settled on his face. "Beg for what, exactly?" Roy asked in his most placid, unemotional voice. If Kimbley insisted that Roy play this game, he wasn't going to make it easy on him.

Zolf leered as he slid a hand down his own body, over an erect nipple that was visible through the tank top, across his firm abs, then down over the waist of his pants. It swept down the zippered front of his pants before sliding sideways over his hip and settling atop the large muscle at the top of Kimbley's thigh. "Touch me," Kimbley hissed.

Roy stood, looking down at the other man. Now it was his turn to smirk. "That didn't sound much like begging to me."

Kimbley sat up swiftly on the desk and hooked his hands over the waist of Roy's black dress pants, dragging the other man closer. "Let me touch you, then." He leaned in and tore off one of Roy's white dress shirt buttons with his teeth.

Roy frowned in aggravation. Kimbley was by nature so destructive. These little encounters he insisted on with Roy rarely ended without blood and pain. It was the reason they both knew Roy wouldn't turn down his advances. There was no way he'd let Kimbley take his anger out on one of the girls. But neither was Roy in any position to refuse Kimbley entrance to the House. It was all part of the game.

Zolf worked his tongue into the gap in Mustang's shirt and began tracing lazy circles across Roy's lower chest. Roy forced himself to relax into the caress, allowing Kimbley's hands to release their hold on the waistband of his pants and roam back and down, gripping taut muscle possessively. "I want you," Zolf snarled, tongue swipes turning to painful bites. "Give yourself to me."

Roy sighed in resignation. With very little effort, Zolf had already stoked the fires that always burned just below Roy's cold exterior. He brought a hand up to grip the long black tail that trailed down Kimbley's back. He jerked back hard and smirked in satisfaction at the look of raw pleasure the pain brought to Kimbley's face. "I thought you were going to beg me."

Kimbley stood up, letting his body press against Roy's in the tight space they shared next to the desk. He leaned in and whispered heated words into Roy's ear, bringing a flush of lust to Mustang's face. Zolf's teeth sank into Roy's earlobe before he pulled back to take in the effect his words had on the other man. "So what do you say?"

Several hard knocks interrupted any response Roy would have made and both men looked over in surprise as Jean Havoc burst into the room. Roy stepped away from Kimbley immediately, recognizing the seriousness of Jean's mission from the coded knock and his flushed, breathless appearance.

Havoc's eyes took in Kimbley's presence and narrowed in distaste before he turned to Mustang. "There's something you need to see, Boss. It's urgent." Jean wasn't about to give any more away in front of Zolf. He knew Roy trusted him not to interrupt like this unless the matter was life or death.

Roy turned to Kimbley with a smirk. "I guess that means my answer is no."

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Kimbley said in aggravation, gesturing to the tented front of his pants.

Roy's smirk widened. "I'm sure you know how to handle it by now, Zolf."

The yellow cat eyes narrowed dangerously. "Maybe I'll just take advantage of the services your house has to offer."

Roy moved back in quick and gripped the other man by the shoulder. He leaned down and hissed something into Kimbley's ear that brought a wide leer to the other man's face. Mustang leaned back and locked stares with Zolf before turning to cross the room towards Havoc.

They were headed out the door when Kimbley called out, "Come back soon, Mustang. We'll be waiting." Roy glanced back at him and Kimbley stroked himself with a leer.

"I hate that son of a bitch," Jean growled, glancing back at the closed door as they headed toward the back door.

Roy merely grunted and shrugged, not caring to retread that discussion path for what felt like the millionth time. "So what is it you found, Jean?"

"I believe you highbrows would call it a diamond in the rough, but it looked like pure gold to me…"


	2. Rescue

**AN:** Thanks very much for reading. I plan to twist canon quite a bit with this story, but I hope you enjoy the end result. It will eventually be RoyEd (my OTP) but the Elrics are only 11 and 10 in this chapter, so the relationship will be ParentalRoyEd for the time being.

Review replies:

Care-free kitten: Roy will get a lot of interesting pairings in this fic, but nothing in this particular chapter. Hope you enjoy, anyway. =D

I love Malfoy as a ferret: I actually thought Malfoy made quite a nice ferret, too. I hope this latest chapter can keep up your interest.

PuRE'Curse: I'm glad you enjoyed the first taste. More intrigue to come…

**Disclaimer:** Hiromu Arakawa is the creator, but like an alchemist I reconstruct her content for my own purposes…

* * *

Roy was a pace behind the taller blond as they moved swiftly through the slums, back toward where Jean had left the two boys earlier. Roy was curious to see this prize that Havoc had discovered. The tall blond served in a variety of different roles at the House, but Roy had found over the last few years that he had a real knack for finding the kind of special people Roy was looking for. Let the other Houses add just any pretty girl off the streets who was desperate to survive. Roy was building a network of talent that could be deployed across Central and beyond for a wide variety of purposes.

Jean had pulled on a light colored jacket and insisted that Roy do the same. When they reached the alley, Jean confirmed the presence of two figures still huddled where he had left them before he opened the shuttered lantern he was carrying, letting the light shine back on Roy and him. They waited for several tense moments, making sure the boys could see them before Jean called out, "Hey, Ed, I came back with that help. Don't shoot okay?"

A small empty hand waved at them.

Jean sighed in relief and moved closer. Al seemed to be slumped unconscious in his brother's arms. Ed's eyes watched them warily, shining brightly in the lantern light.

Roy crouched down to be on the same level as the boys, but several feet back, so Ed didn't feel like he was any immediate threat. "My name is Roy Mustang. This is my friend, Jean Havoc. We're here to help you."

Roy was thrown off guard by those beautiful eyes. Not only was their color highly unusual –a real gold color versus Kimbley's cat-like yellow - but they had a frank innocence he rarely saw in the children he rescued from the streets. He could tell that the boy was smart, too, and obviously fiercely protective of the brother he held in his arms.

"I'm Ed…Edward. Edward Elric. This is my brother, Alphonse," the boy regarded them guardedly. He pointed over at Jean. "He said you could help Al."

Roy nodded. "I think so. But we'll have to take him to a doctor friend of mine."

The brows above those bright eyes furrowed and the boy clutched his brother closer. "Do we have to?"

It was Roy's turn to frown. Why would the boy be afraid of doctors? "I don't have the skills to make him better, Edward. The only way I can help Alphonse is to take him to a doctor."

"Doctors never make anyone better," Ed grumbled, playing with the cuff of Jean's jacket that still covered the two boys. "They just poke and prod at people and run a bunch of tests then say there's nothing they can do…"

"Ah… Is that what happened to your –" Roy glanced at Jean, trying to remember what he had said. "Those doctors weren't able to help your mother?" Roy guessed.

The boy's eyes flickered up to his face, and then flitted away. The look spoke of terrible pain that was still very close to the surface in this boy.

"Well, the doctor we want to take Alphonse to see is very special. He uses alchemy to heal people."

The golden eyes were back, staring up at his face in awe. "Alchemy –" Ed breathed, but with the devotion of a true believer rather than the normal skepticism Roy got from other youths.

Roy gave the boy a gentle smile. "Are you familiar with alchemy, Edward?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "My father had books that Al and I used to study. We can even do some basic stuff."

"I do a bit of alchemy, myself." Roy heard Jean snort behind him. "Perhaps you can show me what you can do after we get Al to the doctor."

Ed nodded, sudden fear for his brother reflected in those beautiful golden eyes. "He's not going to hurt Al is he?" Ed pressed his cheek against the top of his brother's head. "Al's all I've got left."

Roy swallowed against a sudden lump in his throat. "It will be okay, Edward. I promise."

The boy let go of an unsteady breath and shifted as if he intended to lift his brother by himself. Roy put out a hand to stop him. "It would be best if you let me carry your brother."

There was that frown again. Edward had serious anger and trust issues, but Roy could tell that the boy was working something out in his head, too. "You shouldn't touch him," Ed said quietly. "He has that sickness. That cough. The others here avoid us so they don't get sick, too."

Roy gave the boy a lopsided grin, touched by the child's concern for a stranger. "You needn't worry about me, Ed. I'll be fine. Nothing as mundane as consumption is going to kill me. I know this is difficult for you. You just met me. You have no reason to believe me. But I'm asking you to suspend your disbelief for just a little while. I'm asking you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Roy watched the fear and distrust on the boy's face at war with something the boy probably hadn't experienced in a long time – hope. Roy made no effort to rush the boy's decision, knowing how crucial it was to get his willing permission. But then Alphonse started coughing again and whatever the choice Ed might have made before, that pathetic, tortured sound his brother was now making was enough to sway him. He held Al out toward Roy. "I will trust you," the boy whispered in resignation.

Roy smiled gently as he gathered the feather-light weight of Alphonse into his arms. "Thank you, Edward." Roy stood, glancing over toward Jean.

The tall blond grinned around his cigarette. He collected his handgun from Ed, replacing it in its holster. "I'll get the car and meet you two in the street over there." He gestured over his shoulder with a thumb before turning and jogging back the way they had come.

Roy glanced down at the small form that rose to stand next to him. "Can you walk?" he asked.

Edward shrugged, as if he could personally bear any burden so long as Al was alright. "No problem."

"Grab the lantern, then," Roy said. He glanced down at the boy in his arms, still draped in Jean's coat. The weak coughing had subsided again, but he could feel the burn of the boy's high fever through the layers of clothing between them. Flecks of bloody foam coated the front of Roy's light coat and he froze for a moment, staring at the vaguely familiar sight.

Disjointed memories flooded his mind: a burning desert battlefield, a young boy clutching a rifle in the burned-out hovel of a building., and then Riza's anguished face leaning over him pressing a blood soaked cloth to his chest and screaming for somebody, anybody to come and save him.

"Mustang?" a small voice asked beside him. "Is something wrong?"

Roy shook himself. "No. Just- " He stopped. There was nothing he could say to the boy that wouldn't confuse him and add to the boy's fear and distrust. He didn't need to know that the man holding his precious brother was not what he appeared, or that Roy Mustang was haunted by dream-like memories of that other Roy who had been so young and idealistic and too damned naïve. That Roy had died on the battlefield in Ishbal and left behind this walking corpse as his legacy. Roy sighed, tried to offer Ed a reassuring smile, and then headed down the darkened alley toward the street where Jean was already waiting with the car.

Jean came around to open the door for Edward who settled into the back seat, then reached out for his brother as Roy laid him beside Edward, his head pillowed in Ed's lap. Roy went around to slide into the front seat next to Havoc who was driving. He put his arm on the back of the front seat and regarded the two boys over his shoulder. Ed was leaning down over his brother, as if somehow that golden gaze could breathe life into the body of his loved one.

Roy wondered in passing what it would be like to feel that kind of devotion from another person. He had had it at least once in that other life, he knew. But those warm russet eyes that had once watched over so fondly him now regarded him with cold loathing. He didn't blame her. Riza was a woman of strong principles and Roy's current existence ran counter to the very fiber of her being. He supposed that somewhere deep inside she still loved him a little. Otherwise he suspected she would have emptied the clip in her firearm into him.

They drove out of the slums of Central, passed the warehouse district that bordered the train depot and out into the suburbs, heading east. The car turned off the main road into a dirt lane that lead to a modest cabin tucked back in the woods, a warm light shining in the window like a beacon in the darkness.

Roy came around and lifted the boy gently into his arms. He was so close to Edward, Roy could feel the boy's arm muscles tense as he lifted Alphonse. A glimpse of Ed's face showed that the boy was fighting a rising panic. Roy paused, Alphonse secure in his arms but only inches from the safety of Ed's own embrace. It was an awkward position, but Roy held it until he felt Edward relax slightly. "Let me know when you're ready, Edward," he murmured, looking down on the blond bangs that now blocked Ed's face from view.

The boy nodded and let out a long sigh. He reached out a small hand and squeezed Roy's hand where it wrapped around Al's shoulders. "Okay, let's do this," he whispered with grim determination. Ed released Roy's hand and slipped out the door on the opposite side of the car that Jean had opened for him.

"You okay, shrimp?" Jean asked with a friendly grin, and then spit out his cigarette and clutched his shin when the boy landed a solid kick to his leg.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE THE EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE WITHOUT A PAIR OF BINOCULARS?" Ed ranted.

Roy snorted a laugh at Jean's expense and secretly filed away Ed's height issue for use at a later time.

"Brother?" Alphonse's rough whisper stopped anything further Ed might have said or done.

The boy hurried to Roy's side and squeezed his brother's arm under Jean's jacket. "I'm right here, Al."

"Where are we? Who is this?" The boy in his arms frowned up at Roy in confusion. Al's eyes were a darker shade than Ed's, more like a warm caramel than honey gold, but they lacked the hard edge of his older brother's gaze. Whereas Ed's first tendency toward the world around him was suspicion, Al's was trust.

"It's okay, Al. They know a doctor who can make you better." Though his voice sounded steady and confidant, Ed's golden eyes pleaded with Roy for that to be true.

"Oh… okay." Al's eyes drifted closed, as if it was too much of an effort to keep them open. "Please have them fix Mom, too…"

Ed winced as if he'd been shot, his face went ghastly white and his eyes became bright with unshed tears. He pulled his hand back from Al's arm in order to cover his mouth and stifle a sob. Roy wanted nothing more than to sweep the boy into a warm hug, to tell Ed that Roy would somehow make everything alright for him, and that he would watch over him and protect him from now on. But his first priority was earning Ed's trust and that meant delivering on his promise to fix Ed's precious brother.

"Mustang?" a querulous old voice sounded from the front steps of the cabin, just outside the open door.

"Sorry to bother you, Dr. Marcoh, but I have another patient for you," Roy said, approaching the older man. He tugged Jean's jacket down so that Marcoh could see the young boy more closely.

The old man's face softened at the sight of the boy. "Come in, come in." He gestured toward his front door. "Who's that?" he asked, catching sight of Edward.

"The boy's brother," Roy explained quietly as he entered the warm interior of the cabin.

"Put him on the bed in the spare bedroom," Marcoh said, looking closely at his newest patient.

Roy headed down the short hallway with Marcoh right behind him. Ed moved to follow them both, but Jean grabbed his arm.

"The doctor likes to work in privacy, Ed."

Ed glared at the restraining hand, and then up at the blond it was attached to. "But Mustang –"

"I'm right here, Edward," Roy said, returning from the back room and closing the door behind him. "Jean's right, though. We need Marcoh to concentrate on making your brother better. You can see him as soon as the procedure is over."

Jean shoved Ed gently down into one of the chairs near the potbellied stove that currently lit the room with warm light and provided more than enough heat to warm the boy's small frame.

Roy put on a kettle and rummaged through Marcoh's shelves. "We need to restock Marcoh's supplies," he muttered to Jean.

The blond nodded as he lit another cigarette. He plopped down on the couch next to Ed's chair and rummaged through the few magazines on the table before him. "We need to restock his reading materials, too, if you ask me," Jean grumbled.

Roy snorted and was about to make a comment about Jean's questionable tastes in reading materials when he felt the tingle of alchemy surge through him. He glanced up and caught the look of amazement on Ed's face. The boy must have felt it, too, the wide gilded eyes staring over his shoulder at the red flash of light that appeared under the door of the guest bedroom. The boy was out of his seat and halfway across the great room they were in before Roy could intercept him.

Roy grabbed the boy by the shoulders. "It's alright, Edward." His hand slid down the boy's arm and he took the small hand in his. "Come on. We'll see if the doctor thinks you can see him now."

He led the boy down the short hall and knocked on the door. He could tell by the ebb in power that the alchemy ha d ended and counted on Marcoh to put things away before he let them enter. "Dr Marcoh, can Edward come in and see his brother now?"

The door opened. Marcoh smiled kindly at Edward and gestured toward Al who lay peacefully in the bed. Ed stumbled over to his brother's side, surprise and pleasure reflected on his face. Al was still thin and tired looking, but his color was good and he was breathing deeply and evenly. Ed grasped his brother's hand as he collapsed onto the bed and buried his face in the bedclothes over his brother's narrow chest. Roy and Marcoh left the room as sobs wracked the small body of Edward Elric.


	3. Greed

**AN:** Roy's got a pairing in this chapter, but you can guess from the title that's it's not who you might expect…

**Warning:** mature sexual content, yaoi pairing (If you don't like this kind of thing, this fic is definitely not for you, as it will happen frequently throughout).

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, not me (unfortunately)

Review relies:

blonde-de-nuit: Thanks for the encouragement! I have to say this fic is building a small but dedicated following XD

Taranova: Havoc's not so bad in this, but I always picture Kimbley as a very naughty boy! He and Roy will definitely have several more encounters in this fic's future…

I love Malfoy as a ferret: Your question about Roy and Ed's future arrangements will have to wait until next chapter. I'm usually okay at 6am (even better with coffee) if that's when I'm waking up and not when I'm thinking about going to sleep after a night of writing :3

mrawgirl09: I'm glad you like Parental!RoyEd, because Ed has several chapters of growing up to do in this fic.

A Single Fragile Rose: Thanks very much! I will try to update regularly, but I often tie updates to the number of readers interested in the fic. More interest = more updates. Anywho, I promise to finish what I'm working on, and I hope you continue to enjoy.

XxLipstickLullabyxX: Thanks for reviewing! Your next chapter awaits…

Kyo's only 1: Welcome to the review party! Now on with the show…

* * *

Roy was very pleased with how things had played out with Havoc's latest find. His mind was preoccupied thinking about future plans for the golden eyed youth as he made his way back to the House. Though the younger brother, Alphonse, had made a miraculous recovery thanks to Dr. Marcoh's red stone-enhanced alchemy, Roy and Marcoh had agreed that it would be best if the two boys stayed with Marcoh for a few days while Al recovered his strength. Roy had been both startled and pleased when Ed's small hands had wrapped around his shoulders from behind as Roy had sat talking quietly with the other two men. The boy's tearful thanks stirred feelings deep within Roy that he had thought long-dead.

Roy was so pleasantly distracted with thoughts of Edward's potential that he completely forgot who was waiting for him in his office until his hand reached for the doorknob. When he did remember, he grimaced in distaste. It's not that Kimbley was unpleasant on the eyes – far from it. It was just that the bastard was a damned sadist and enjoyed inflicting pain as much as receiving pleasure during sex. But he had promised Kimbley some attention, and the welfare of the girls in his House was at stake. So Roy sighed in resignation and opened the door.

The interior of his office was dark and flicking the wall switch did not change the situation. Roy grunted. So Kimbley wanted to play games, eh? Roy stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He knew exactly where everything was, so he walked forward confidently into the darkness, waiting for his eyes to adjust. His hand touched the back of one of the leather armchairs he kept for visitors, and Roy paused to shed his coat, draping it over the back of the chair. He pulled his shirt out of his pants and started undoing the buttons when he remembered that Kimbley had bitten one off earlier. There was no point in letting Kimbley ruin his clothes any further. Roy hurriedly undid the remaining buttons, surprised that the impatient Kimbley hadn't jumped him already.

Roy started stripping off his dress shirt when he heard a familiar, but unexpected, voice in the darkness. "Slow down, there, Mustang. I want to enjoy the show."

A faint smirk turned up the corner of Roy's mouth. With his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he could now make out the large, powerful frame seated in the chair behind his desk. "Greed. Where's Kimbley?"

Roy's office chair creaked as the shape leaned forward over his desk and white, pointed teeth flashed a dangerous smile in the dim light. "Disappointed?"

Roy snorted. "Not in the least."

"I arrived a few hours ago, only to find that piece of shit stinking up your office. So I got rid of him."

"Is he upstairs?" Roy asked in concern.

Greed stood and came slowly around the end of the desk. "No. I knew you wouldn't want that. And I didn't kill him, either, tempting as that thought may be. I told him the location of a camp of Ishbalan survivors. It's the only thing he enjoys fucking with more than you."

Greed stopped in front of Roy, reaching out a hand to brush the skin of Roy's chest where his shirt gapped open. "I don't like to think of him with you." Greed growled. His hand became diamond clawed and dangerous as it slid roughly up to Roy's shoulder. "Come to think of it, I don't like the thought of anyone else with you."

Roy's laugh was low and sexy. "Greedy."

"Guilty as charged." Greed's hands slipped under the material and started pushing it back off Roy's shoulders. He leaned down over the smaller man and brushed his pointed teeth along the tendon of Roy's neck, leaving behind a long red welt that healed almost as quickly as it formed. The black haired alchemist shivered. "Hungry?" Greed inquired softly in Roy's ear.

Roy leaned into Greed's touch, nodding his head. "Starving, actually," he admitted in a shaky voice.

"My poor baby. I don't know how you survive on what she gave you. That bitch."

"That's no way to talk about the woman who created you," Roy chided. "Us."

Greed's powerful hands worked at the muscles of Roy's shoulders, the deadly claws of Greed's impenetrable shield moving with surprising delicacy across Roy's sensitive skin. Then he pushed the shirt down off Roy's upper arms. Greed's lips brushed over Roy's collarbone, and then his tongue swept out to trace the red ourobouros tattoo in the center of Roy's chest.

Roy leaned against the side of the armchair, tipping his head back to give Greed easier access to his exposed skin. He ran his own hands over the black shield Greed maintained on his muscled torso until Roy's hands came to rest at the man's narrow waist, thumbs circling the red contact points. Roy didn't know if it was his own alchemy or his homunculus nature, but touching Greed in these spots always sent a thrill of power coursing through him. It was almost like consuming one of the red stones, it felt so good. Roy gasped and clutched at the other homunculus, thrusting his hips into Greed's. Roy rubbed his lower body against the taller man while he rumbled deep in his throat with pleasure at the touch of Greed's hands and lips and tongue.

Greed tilted his head back and watched the flush rise across Roy's pale skin through narrowed violet cat's eyes. Roy was already biting his lip and his erection was hardening quickly in response to the extra stimulation. Greed laughed softly. "You know, it's not a coincidence that the words Lust and slut are spelled with the same letters."

"Shut up and kiss me," Roy growled, the heat still rising within him as he continued to clutch the homunculus.

Greed gave Roy a feral grin as he grabbed Roy's chin, his lips brushing lightly over Roy's. Though Greed had been with many men and women over his long lifetime, he couldn't recall ever having felt this way with another partner. It wasn't just a testament to Roy's own sexual prowess. There was something about the way they connected both in body and through alchemy that brought on unparalleled heights of satisfaction.

Roy leaned in to Greed's kiss and opened his lips in silent supplication. Greed obliged with a hungry groan, pressing into the warm, wet cavern of Roy's mouth, his tongue staking its claim. Roy's mouth welcomed him eagerly, lips and tongue closing around him and sucking urgently.

Greed's hands returned to their earlier task of stripping off Roy's shirt before sliding down and behind the black haired alchemist, clutching his ass with those same diamond hard claws, pressing their bodies even tighter together, letting Roy feel just how aroused he was.

The power of the stones within Greed seemed to hum through Roy's entire body, jangling his nerves, setting his blood on fire, and stealing his breath. He finally released his hold on Greed's contact spots when it felt like the rush of pure energy was going to tear him apart. He needed an outlet for that power now, which meant he was either going to throw Greed down into this armchair, climb in his lap and ride him until they were both exhausted or he was going to put on his ignition gloves and snap his fingers and burn down Central HQ with very little regret.

Roy opted for the former option, reaching up to quickly strip off the fur edged vest Greed wore, then turning to the black leather pants that only served to highlight the taller man's excellent form. Roy smirked into their kiss wondering if Greed knew of Roy's leather fetish or if it was just a happy coincidence. Either way, Roy only slid the pants down far enough to give him full access to Greed's impressive equipment.

Greed's hands clutched Roy's wrists before Roy could lay claim to the prize awaiting him inside the black leather. "Slow down," he whispered as he pulled back from Roy's lips. "I want to make this last."

Roy frowned up at the other homunculus. When it came to sex, Roy's nature, as Lust, meant he was inexhaustible and he hadn't yet experienced the limits of Greed's desire. Their marathon fuck fests usually only ended when the outside world intruded. "What -?" he started to ask, but Greed pressed a clawed finger to his lips.

"Don't ask. We'll talk later. The only thing I want to hear from you right now is some moaning, maybe some wailing, and feel free to scream my name when it gets to the good parts." Greed gave him that cocky lopsided grin.

Roy smirked back. "Well then you better get on with the program or let me take matters into my own hands." Roy pushed the bigger man down into the roomy armchair and climbed into his lap, straddling Greed's thighs. He tipped his pelvis back and forth, the fabric of his slacks providing teasing friction over Greed's exposed erection.

Greed hissed and clutched Roy's biceps, pulling him closer, pointed teeth again grazing the surface of Roy's neck, traveling down across his shoulders. Greed lifted Roy up higher, making Roy rise to his knees across Greed's lap. The spiky haired homunculus stroked Roy's tattooed chest with his tongue before sliding down and over to capture a hardened nipple in his mouth.

Roy did groan with pleasure, one hand clutching Greed's dark hair while his other hand slid down between their bodies on a mission to capture that elusive prize. He couldn't help the evil grin of satisfaction when he finally reached his goal and it was Greed's turn to groan and writhe beneath him. Roy's hand slid down from the top of Greed's head and he grabbed Greed's chin and pulled him in to a kiss that was fast becoming as needy and urgent as the black-haired alchemist felt.

One of Greed's clawed hands slid down over Roy's muscled back, threatening to shred the material of Roy's pants when it reached below the waistband. Roy grunted and climbed off Greed's lap so he could shed his pants and boxers. He stood in front of the other man, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, arching his back as he slid the other hand down his own chest, circling a nipple, tracing the ridges of his own muscles.

Greed growled dangerously, but made no move to touch him, merely enjoying the show. Roy brought his other hand down to his mouth where he slipped two fingers in and out several times until they were coated with his own saliva. He slid the wet fingers over his chest, and across his abdomen. Both of his hands caressed his hipbones, and then slid down over the tops of his thighs. Roy's hands wandered closer to his own prominent arousal, but he turned his back on the other homunculus before he actually touched himself. Roy leaned forward over his desk, spreading his thighs and bringing his own hands back to squeeze his ass.

Greed was out of the chair and leaning over him in a flash, pressed hard against him, powerful arms wrapped tight around him. Roy laughed a bit breathlessly. "I thought you wanted to go slow," he teased.

Greed's response was to push him down onto the desk and drag those diamond edged claws painfully down the sides of Roy's body. Then Roy felt one of Greed's shielded hands wrap around him in the front and the rough texture brought both pleasure and pain with its sliding friction. Roy gasped and struggled beneath the bigger man, but he knew that he had pushed Greed passed whatever self-imposed restraint the other homonculus had been exercising earlier. Roy gripped the surface of his desk with splayed fingers and gritted his teeth, but a whine of pain escaped him as he felt Greed enter him without preparation.

* * *

Roy's head and shoulder slumped back against the surface of the desk as he paused to enjoy the afterglow. He looked up at Greed who was still bent over, panting above him. Greed still gripped Roy's thighs with his clawed hands, but his shield retreated as he pulled out of Roy and collapsed on the desk next to him. They lay side by side for several minutes, just catching their breath, before Roy rolled on his side to watch the other homunculus.

Greed had been more possessive and violent than Roy remembered, as if he was trying to bend Roy to his will by whatever means necessary. Roy was grateful for the regenerative powers of his own homunculus form, though he had Greed's borrowed power to thank for a lot of that. Dante had limited the amount of red stones Roy had been fed after his creation because she didn't want to disrupt his alchemy by wiping out what remained of his humanity. So he often walked a razor's edge of hunger, craving the stones' power and trying to fill his emptiness by satisfying his lustful nature. Being with Greed, who would willingly share his power with Roy, was the closest Roy came to true satisfaction.

"You're leaving," Roy stated quietly. He had known for some time that this particular homunculus despised being under Dante's control. It had only been a matter of time before Greed slipped his leash and disappeared.

Greed nodded, turning his head to regard Roy with his intense purple gaze. "Come with me."

Roy frowned and shook his head. "I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

Roy shrugged and looked away.

Greed seemed to struggle to find the right words. "I want you."

Roy smirked. "That goes without saying. You are Greed, after all. There is very little you don't want. Unfortunately, that's not enough to convince me to go with you." Roy sat up and slipped off the desk to stand beside it.

Greed grabbed Roy's wrist with his unshielded hand, the red tattoo flashing in the dim light of false dawn stealing in through the curtained windows. "You're more to me than that. You know that."

Roy looked down at the thin leather straps that wrapped around Greed's wrist. He thought about how he liked to gnaw at them sometimes to try and hold back the sounds that Greed could so easily draw out of him. He thought about all their nights of shared pleasure. Since he had become this walking corpse, this soulless creation, his feelings for Greed, with Greed and about Greed were the closest he had come to real human emotions. But none of that mattered when measured against the things that Roy would give up by leaving.

"It's been fun," Roy said with forced casualness. "But all good things must come to an end."

Greed leapt off the desk and glared at Roy. "You're not fooling me. You're still trying to find a way to kill her. If she finds out, she'll destroy you."

Roy shook off Greed's restraining hand. "I can't – live – like this. Running away would only postpone the inevitable."

"We could have it all…"

"I could never get back what I lost."

"You have to stop pining for your human life. Can't you just accept what you are?"

"No, Greed. Because I'm nothing, anymore."

Greed hissed angrily, fixing his pants and pulling on his vest. He stormed over to the door, but hesitated, turning to look at Roy over his shoulder. "If I walk out this door, we'll likely never see each other again." There was an air of desperation in Greed's voice that surprised Roy.

Roy thought of so many things he could say, things he might have said to a lover if he was still human. But the longing he felt for Greed had more to do with his craving for sex and power than any human emotion called love. Roy turned his back. "Goodbye, Greed."

Roy winced when the door slammed behind Greed. He moved to the window and watched the other homunculus leave the House without a backward glance. Roy's finger tips lengthened to deadly points and he clawed at the window casing as a soft moan escaped his lips.


End file.
